


You're not that bad

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ancestors (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: In which Handmaid is a broke college student who's hopelessly in love with Psiionic, and Psiioniic is a dorky computer programing major who is hopelessly in love with Handmaid, however, they're not good at expressing their feelings to each other because Psiioniic is so open and carefree and handmaid is very closed off and hides between at least eighty-four layers of sarcasm at all time.
Relationships: The Condesce/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman, The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Handmaid/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You're not that bad

Handmaid took a drag of her cigarette it was about time she got back to work. She closed her eyes and counted to ten when she was done she’d put it out and get back inside. “That shit’ll kill you ya’ know?” Handmaid looked up a tall dark-haired man stood before her. She smiled “Psiioniic? I hadn’t seen you all day I was starting to get a little worried.”. “Yeah Prof. Edwards had us stay late. He always goes off on tangents” Psiioniic explained sitting down on the curb next to Handmaid “Did they really schedule your break this late?” he asked looking over at the short woman. “No, it was slow so I snuck out here to smoke I was just about to go back in when you showed up.” she put out her cigarette “but I don’t really want to go back in.” “how much longer until your shift’s over?”. She holds up three fingers “Three hours”. “You doing anything After? Signless and I are having a small get together?” “Will this be like your last ‘small get together’?” Handmaid cracked a smile remembering how out of control their last party got.“With any luck? Yes”. “I wish I could but I’ve got my other job to get to after this,” she says frowning and getting up. “Damn” Psiioniic looks down he was really hoping she’d be able to make it this time. “You getting the usual?” Handmaid asks extending her arm to Psiioniic, he nods grabbing her hand and getting up.

She smiles and slips in through the back Employees Only door. He makes his way to the front of the building the coffee shop Handmaid works at was independently owned catered heavily towards the hipster population of the school. Inside it was warmly decorated with a lot of rugs and comfy looking chairs. There were some students cozied off in a corner sipping their drinks, but Handmaid was right it was a slow day. Psiioniic made his way up to the counter.

“Give it just a second, it’s brewing,” Handmaid said leaning on the counter. “No problem, what do I owe you?” Psiioniic asked pulling out his wallet. Handmaid glanced at the other customers “Don’t tell them, but it’s on the house”. Psiioniic smiled “Thanks”. “So how long is this party gonna last?” she asks picking her head up from the table it was resting on. “Hard to say, but if I have any say in it all night”. “I’m thinking about taking off of work” “Are you allowed? Who fucking cares” A timer goes off “Be right back that's your coffee” Handmaid rushes off. When she returns shes holding a large cup of coffee, Psiioniic thanks her and reaches into the basket on the counter for sugar and creamer. “We’re out of the small stuff so I added it, let me know if I need to add more”. Psiioniic sips his coffee “It’s perfect, how’d you know how I take it?”. “You come in here every day and bug me, dork,” Handmaid said smiling, she enjoyed his visits but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t tease him a bit. “You’re the one giving me freebies to encourage me to come back” Psiioniic replied. “Maybe it’s because I’m so bored I’ll take any sort of interaction I can get?”. “Then you must be pretty desperate to resort to my company.” Psiioniic quips back. Handmaid laughs “Oh come on you’re not that bad”.

Psiioniic raises his eyebrow “Oh?”. “Don’t get any ideas hot shot”. “Too late” Psiioniic sticks his tongue out at her “I’m already planning our wedding”. Handmaid laughs again, “I’m sure it’ll be lovely”. “Of course, only the finest blood sacrifices for my fiance” Psiioniic winks jokingly. “Woah slow down there casanova, you never asked me to marry you”. “Ah, of course, my bad” Psiionic kneels down on the carpet “Handmaid, will you do me the honor of being my wife” he pretends to open a ring box. By this point, the dumb ass had attracted the attention of the other customers. Handmaid laughs the other customers look on awkwardly. “Get up you goofball” she leans over the counter so she can see him a little better. “Dang, rejected again” Psiioniic stands up grabbing his coffee again. “You should probably leave pretty soon though, my manager wouldn’t like me wasting my shift talking with some boy.” “Harsh, I’m only ‘some boy’ to you?” Psiioniic fakes being offended. “Yes” handmaid deadpans. There’s a beat and then they both laugh. “Alright I’ll catch ya’ later Handmaid, don’t work too hard”. “You know I will” handmaid replies. “Shoot me a message if you’re coming to the party” he calls heading out the door.

Handmaid leans on the counter with her head propped up on her hand. Her shift always runs some much slower without Psiioniic around. She reflected on Psiioniic’s flirting. He was attractive in a dorky kind of way… Handmaid pushed the thoughts out of her head, even if she were to ask him out she was certain he was just joking. He did that to everyone, even Signless. Handmaid finished up the rest of her shift and clocked out. She sat in the parking lot in her car resting her head on the steering wheel.

She pulled out her phone “English? Yeah I need the night off. Sorry. Please? Yeah. Thanks.” she sighs hanging up the phone. She pulls up Psiioniic’s number ‘Hey dickwad let me off work so I’m coming to your lame party’ she hit send hoping he wouldn’t think she was seriously bashing his party. ‘HELL YES. You coming straight from work or going home?’ was the reply. ‘I’m gonna swing home I’ll be there in like an hour and thirty.’

Handmaid drives to her studio apartment it wasn’t super nice, but she liked it better that way. She gets in the door pulling off her shoes and putting some music on her phone something to take her mind off her boss. “God damn it English can’t you see a gal needs a night off every once and a while, especially after all the shit you have me do…” she mutters to herself drawing the shower curtain closed and turning it on she shudders slightly as the first sprays of water hit her, they were cold. The shower was always cold no matter how hot she turned the nozzle. In theory she could ask her adopted father for some extra money and move somewhere nicer. She shudders at the thought of asking him for help, this place was dumpy but at least he didn’t have control over her here. She shuts off the water and steps out drying herself off humming along to her music. She walks to her closet wondering what to wear to the party. Signless’ parties were usually fairly casual affairs. She decided on jeans and a tee-shirt with her favorite leather jacket. It was black and full of patches and smelled like pine trees and cinnamon. She plopped down on the couch reveling in the comfort of it, damn it was a nice couch, sure it had a few stains but that was no reason to throw it out. She was pulled out of her mind by her stomach suddenly rumbling loudly. She pulled on her boots, hoping Signless had food, because lord knows she didn’t. If he didn’t she supposed she’d have to go scavenge behind the grocery store a bit, no big deal.

She sends Psiioniic a text letting him know she’ll be there shortly. The car hums to life it’s rickety and old but not old enough to be a classic, just old enough to be janky. Handmaid pulls in Signless’ driveway. The music was loud enough she could hear it as she walked up. She noticed a hot pink car in the driveway. Great her ‘Imperious Pain in the Ass’ was here. Handmaid knocked on the door and waited to be let inside. No response they must have not been able to hear her over the music. She half debated turning back but thought better of it. “Hey can you come open the door dork?” Handmaid sent a text to Psiioniic. “You could have just opened it. It’s unlocked?” Psiioniic said opening the door. “Seemed rude.” Handmaid said walking in. The smell of alcohol was prominent, there was no doubt in her mind that this would end up just like the last party she attended .


End file.
